


Teddy Bear

by chanteukx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanteukx/pseuds/chanteukx
Summary: It was only when Chanyeol found that nsfw profile on Twitter that Park understood his friend Jongin's insistence that he win that damn giant bear in the park.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58
Collections: Chankai/Kaiyeol





	Teddy Bear

Chanyeol had no idea where Jongin was going when he dragged him to that queue. It was about two hours in that park and since they left the ferris wheel, Kim seemed extremely anxious — because it was there that he spotted his current target.

"Why are we on that row?" The larger of the two questioned, craning his neck to try to see what awaited him.

"You will win something 'for me." Jongin replied simplistically, following the line that walked with slow steps.

"Me? What?"

"A giant bear."

"A giant bear? Park asked with his eyebrows together."

"Yes, that's what I said. Now get that bear for me."

And Chanyeol didn't even have time to argue, so his turn came and Kim pushed him in front of the huge tent. It was target shooting and no, it wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially when it came to one of the biggest prizes, however, there was a reason why Jongin chose Chanyeol for such an achievement; he never gave up. And five, eight, ten chips passed before Park dropped all the bottles at once, entitled to a shout of victory and much celebration. It was a majestic feat for the Park.  
Jongin could barely carry that huge bear through the park, it was almost his size, so the two boys chose to go home, they had already spent a lot of time there.

"May I know the purpose of this?" Chanyeol nodded, indicating that he was talking about the bear in the back seat.

Kim clicked his tongue in response, adjusting his body so that he could stand on his side on the bench to face Chanyeol.

"Never wanted a giant bear in your life?" Park denied it. "So that's the purpose."

It was not the answer that the eldest wanted, however, he preferred not to insist on the subject. He just drove and left Jongin at home, as usual.

It was after eleven at night. Chanyeol was still drying his damp hair from the recent bath, as he paraded around the room wearing only a red boxer. Everything was already in the scheme: after the bath, Park would throw himself on the bed and hit a small one to sleep totally relaxed. The problem is that no porn site has been satisfactory in the last few days, all the videos seemed to be of very poor quality, not even for a half-wank. It was then that after a complaint on twitter, the boy received the indication of some profiles, the famous nsfw's.  
Already dry and relaxed on that huge bed, Chanyeol's nimble fingers began to scroll the screen in search of a profile that pleased him. Most of them were profiles that gave RT's in third party videos and it was in one of them that Park found what he was looking for. The photo that led him to this profile, decorated in soft colors, was of a tanned-skinned boy, dressed only in a white dress shirt, which covered part of his torso and penis.  
He was one of the most beautiful men Park had ever seen - although he couldn't see his face in any of the tweets -. The hand went inside the underwear, touching the hot stick that already showed signs of excitement. It was a delight to see him caress his staff or sit on one of those colorful vibrators, proving that he managed to get to the last color, groaning shrewdly to those who watched his videos. And there was Chanyeol moving his hand up and down, occasionally rubbing his palm against the delicious glans of his hard penis, which at that moment was running down the boy in that profile.  
However, the hand suddenly stopped when watching one of the videos. The caption had only a teddy bear emoji, making the curious Park press play, facing something unimaginable; the boy was sitting under a giant teddy bear, rubbing himself against him. But what really made Park, let's say, curious, was realizing that the bear was exactly like the one he had bought for Jongin days ago - and he remembered every detail well, after all he had spent hours looking at it while taking care of your obstinacy for victory.

But the stick still throbbed in his fingers. So he chose to stop playing Sherlock at that moment and went back to what really mattered. His legs folded over the bed and he pulled them free of any grip to continue his work. His eyes remained fixed on the cell phone screen, while the boy's moans invaded his hearing. It was delightful to hear him grunt softly as his body shook whenever a sensitive pinch of the branch touched the teddy bear. Park's fingers descended minimally, reaching for the swollen balls, needing relief to massage them, while the glans brushed his forearm, leaving all his hair standing on end, and the most melodious moans escaped his lips.  
Chanyeol was so close to coming and the video that came soon brought him closer to that chasm. Still on the bear, the boy rolled with intensity, now with the camera positioned behind him, allowing those who watched, those had the sight of their ass marked by their own hands that sometimes held their buttocks, opening them and exposing the blinking ass, begging for a hard penis to enter there; and that was Chanyeol's will. He wanted to feel that tight entrance crushing his cock as he fucked her hard. That thought made Chanyeol moan loudly and his penis throb, begging to be touched again, and Park did, grabbed his dick again hard, rubbing his fingers in the spare veins, again masturbating him in a hurry, desperate to come all at once, squirming with pleasure.  
Chanyeol came along with the boy on the video, spreading cum on his own fingers, moaning for a stranger — or not.

After wiping all that dirt off his hands and still on wobbly legs, Park returned to his point of curiosity. He rolled the screen a little more, observing photo by photo and it was then that a malicious smile appeared on his lips, accompanied by irregular breathing, due to his racing heart. It was not difficult to switch applications through the previous tab and your fingers quickly started working on a message. Chanyeol pointed the camera at the penis marked on his underwear and made sure to attach this photo to the message intended for a special contact, the friend, Jongin:

"Thanks, @softnini"


End file.
